


【虫铁】Far from home前的临别一炮

by AleshaYiMi



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleshaYiMi/pseuds/AleshaYiMi





	【虫铁】Far from home前的临别一炮

「钢铁Alpha」和钢铁直男一样，他们的存在只有一个价值，就是被掰弯

————————

故事要从几个月前的无限战争说起，一半的人消失、复仇者重新集结、时间线跳跃、改变未来……总而言之，虽然付出了不菲的代价，英雄们最后还是有惊无险的赢得了这场战斗。  
而在这一切结束后，「脑子里只剩下汉堡」的Peter Parker竟然在短短半个月内把Tony Stark——传说中枕边人从来只有Omega的“钢铁”Alpha——追到了手，这绝对是战后最令人震惊的消息，没有之一。  
ins上两个男性Alpha亲吻在一起的图一经发布，在短短一天内就得到了超过1000w的点赞数。甚至连JJJ都为此做了一期专访，讨论为什么反差如此巨大的两个人会在一起，蜘蛛侠究竟给我们的总裁爸爸下了什么药？

我们当然无法得知这个外表可爱内里心机的小几居到底怎么诱使铁人爸爸跟他一次又一次的外出约会，也无法想象他是如何在酒后Tony露出脆弱一面时安慰地亲吻了他的双眼，更加无法理解年轻的超级英雄在心里策划了一个星期的告白仪式最后为什么是在汉堡店里进行的……  
Anyway，简单来说——虽然这句话听起来很荒谬，但是——Peter Parker和Tony Stark现在是正式宣告交往的一对儿了。

————————

一个荤素不忌的情场老手，一个刚刚分化的青春期少年，这两人搞在一起之后的夜晚，用脚趾头也能想象得到是有多么的火辣。  
但是有时候现实并不总是会朝着理论的方向发展，比如现在。  
如果我说自从两人正式交往以来，除了常有的hand job和偶尔作为点缀的blow job，躁动不安的年轻Alpha还没有得到过一次真正意义上的Sex，恐怕大部分人都不会相信。  
18岁少年的恋爱，还真是出人意料的清纯。

那是一个与平常没什么两样的晚上，Tony和Peter惯例的回到家，洗漱后从浴室一路亲吻着滚到卧室的大床上。Tony的双手熟练地把两根凶器紧紧握在一起，带着薄茧的手指驾轻就熟地来回刺激着彼此的敏感点，Peter也不时地把玩着恋人的胸肌和囊袋，然后伴随着轻喘，两人同时释放在了年长者的手中。  
通常来说这就是全部了——接下来他们会在余韵里回味一会儿，清理干净后再相拥而眠，然后没有了，这个晚上会被画上中止符——但人生总有例外。

“我要走了Tony，明天就出发，去欧洲，去英国……我还不知道具体地点是哪儿，但我们估计会有很长时间见不到了。”Peter吻上了面前人的唇，几天前Fury局长为这件事刻意来找他谈过话，他思考了很久，终于决定向Tony摊牌。  
Tony挑了挑眉，眼角还残留着些许高潮后的粉红色：“决定了？其实你可以选择留下的。”  
Peter摇了摇头：“May说得对，我不可能在你的保护下长大。我想要成为一个真真正正的超级英雄，我想要有一天成为你的羽翼保护你，我想要像你一样拯救身边的人。”  
“所以我要离开你，我会带着你的爱去那儿，然后成长到可以与你并肩而立，可以成为你坚实的后盾，可以让你在疲惫的时候放心的把一切交给我。”  
“你要相信我，Tony，我一定会长大，所以你能不能等等我？”  
年轻的Alpha很少这么严肃认真地和恋人说着自己的心里话，Tony看着Peter眼神里的坚定，猛然发现在他眼里一直是个孩子的睡衣宝宝，已经悄悄地长成了一个能够独当一面的男人。  
他在嘴角勾起一抹笑意，俯身向前吻上了Peter的额头：“我当然相信你，去做你想做的吧，我会永远支持你。”

————————

“但是我要走了诶，可不可以要一点点……特别的回忆？”Peter突然脸色一变，带着讨好的笑慢慢靠近对方。Tony还没反应过来“特别的回忆”是指什么，年轻恋人的手指已经悄悄地滑倒了那个从未有人涉足的幽静之地。  
Tony的整个身体像弹簧一样猛地向后一震：“Hey kid，我们说好的，我绝对不会做下面那个。如果你真想做到最后，那就乖乖的躺好，把一切交给我。”  
“好吧……”Peter脸上露出那种被拒绝的小狗狗的表情，他听话地拿开手，接着僵硬地躺倒在床上。  
“我没关系的，虽然明天我可能会在路上花费很多时间和精力，到那儿后不知道会面对什么训练，也不知道路上会不会有危险……”少年人的声音渐渐变小，然后仿佛做出了一个艰难的决定般猛地抬起头来，“但是只要能和你做到最后，我什么都可以的。”  
然后Peter眨巴着他那双puppy一样湿润、带着水光的眼睛一动不动地盯着Tony，这让后者有一种正在用语言诱迫年轻人的错觉。  
「唉……」Tony在心里长叹一口气，「这一切都是为了Peter明天的旅途。」  
「明天他有跨国航班而我休假，不过就是忍受一晚上就好了没事的。」  
「反正Tony Stark就是从来没法拒绝Peter Parker。」  
“起来吧，你总不能指望着我坐上去自己动？”

————————

Peter闻言，露出了一个得逞的笑容，转身从床边的裤子的兜里摸出一支橘子味的润滑剂。  
显然，年轻的Alpha对今晚即将发生的一切早有预谋。  
「哈，准备的如此周全是吗？」Tony翻了个白眼，默默地在心里唾弃了一秒刚才那个心软松口的自己，「而我竟然自己顺着这个兔崽子挖好的坑往里跳下去了？」  
而当Tony看清润滑剂上硕大的「Alpha专用」几个大字时，他简直想一脚朝年轻人的胯下踹过去。  
事实上他也确实这么做了。

“哦Tony！你可不能用我们以后性生活和谐的关键来撒气！”感谢蜘蛛感应，Peter顺利地躲过了这结结实实的一脚，还顺手一把抓住了对方纤细的脚腕。  
“相信我Kid，就算你的小Peter以后都不能用了，我也能让你享受到全世界最棒的性爱。”亿万富翁朝着他的小男朋友露出一个嘲讽的假笑，“而你只需要乖乖躺好，别的什么都不用做。”  
Peter听出了恋人语气里的不爽，微笑着在蜜色的大腿内侧浅啄了一下：“这原本是给我自己准备的，但是我没想到你真的会答应我。”  
“我知道你爱我，Tony，而我也爱你。”Peter顺着大腿根部一路向耻骨亲吻过去，留下一串深红色的印记。  
“所以就这一次，把一切放心交给我好吗？”

————————

得到恋人的默许，Peter打开润滑剂的管口，一下子挤出大半管在手心，原先凝胶般的质地逐渐在Alpha偏高的体温作用下化成橙色的液体，紧接着一股馥郁的柑橘香气从Peter的十指间弥漫开来。  
现在Tony明白为什么这玩意儿是Alpha专用了，因为这股味道不是香料也不是提取物，而是人工合成的柑橘味Omega信息素。  
出于本能，Alpha的身体开始大量地释放信息素。一时间金属和薄荷的气息占据了所有的空间，它们彼此之间完全不相容，却能保持微妙的和谐状态。  
年长的Alpha咬紧了牙关，处在情动状态的Alpha不能接受领地里有除了Omega之外的任何存在，更何况是另一个活生生的Alpha。他身体里的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着攻击那个Alpha，但他的脑子里还残存着一点点理智。  
那是他爱的人，是要与他携手度过下半生的人。  
不过当那只被柑橘味覆盖了的手指开始尝试浅浅地戳刺的时候，Tony直接一口咬在了Peter的肩膀上。  
「我可去你的理智吧，这也太疼了。」

年轻的Alpha已经尽力放轻了动作，但毕竟Alpha的那个部位本来就不是为了交配用的，外力的强制打开还是让两人都吃够了苦头。  
等到Tony已经完全放松做好准备的时候，Peter的肩膀上已经印满了齿痕，其中还有一个隐约在往外渗血。  
“这还真是困难。”Peter看着自己伤痕累累的肩膀感慨万千。  
“换我来的话，我们彼此都会好过很多。”Tony从喘息里支离破碎地挤出这么一句，Peter哑然，他在这方面的经验永远也不可能追赶上面前这个人。于是他只能闷闷地回一句“下次会更好的”，然后恶狠狠的啃上对方的嘴唇。

事实证明，在做出高危动作的时候接吻是个非常不明智的决定。Peter在吻着对方的同时，little Peter也开始攻城掠地。他原以为这个吻能够阻止Tony在他已经惨不忍睹的肩膀上继续作恶，却没想到被咬到舌头是一种更加可怕的体验。  
“嘶——”Peter疼的倒抽一口凉气，little Peter也一下子软绵绵地滑了出来。他惨兮兮地咧着嘴，舌尖上明晃晃的挂着一道齿痕。  
Tony也是满口的铁锈味，但此情此景还是让他忍不住笑出了眼泪。他支起上半身轻轻地舔吻着少年人的嘴角：“这次是我的错，作为补偿——”他坏心眼儿地拖了一个长长的尾音，然后向下直接吻上了软绵绵的little Peter。

为什么我们说Tony Stark的blow job是一种奖赏？因为这实在是太他妈的爽了！爽到Peter觉得自己的天灵盖已经被快感核弹爆炸的蘑菇云掀到了天边。他现在的脑子里仿佛有一辆正在飞速奔驰的动画蒸汽小火车，一边“嘟嘟”地鸣叫着，一边从顶上喷出一个个爱心形状的烟圈儿。  
这辆小火车一路飞奔，然而在它即将撞毁、并带着Peter的小脑袋一起飞上快感天堂之前，它被人强制拉下了刹车。  
“Not yet.”Tony把已经浑身颤抖并且正哭泣个不停的little Peter吐了出来——这个小家伙长得也太快了，他的嘴已经无法完全容下它了——然后对准了泪汪汪的little Peter，闭上眼睛就直接坐了下去。

这可是真疼啊！  
一个没有被完全润滑打开的Alpha简直就像是一件小了三个尺寸的紧身衣，little Peter差点就创下了人生中最快变软的新纪录。  
Tony也不好过，这可不是「仿佛被撕裂」这么简单，这大概是实打实地被扯成碎片一样的感觉。little Tony别说是变软了，它简直恨不得缩回到腹腔里，在这个情欲横流的世界，只剩着前列腺还有（血乎刺啦的）温暖。

但是都走到这一步了，总不能拔出来当无事发生吧？那先前遭的罪可不就白受了？  
本着「我爽后，哪管洪水滔天」的原则，Peter索性把剩余的润滑剂全部挤到了两人连接处——冷冰冰的液体冻得两人都是一激灵——然后开始就着血和润滑剂浅浅的抽插起来。  
手上自然也是没有忘记照顾little Tony的感受，他把这些日子以来Tony手·把·手教会他的技巧全部复习了一遍，看着老师上下滑动的喉结，好学生Peter认为，这一门他应该得A+。  
感谢Peter特意准备的润滑剂吧。这个不知道运用了什么黑科技的小玩意儿，竟然让Alpha硬如钢铁的身躯硬生生辟开一条柔软滑腻的小径。从未被碰触过的前列腺如今被来自各个角度的戳刺、挤压、摩擦包围，没两分钟就接近缴械投降。年长的Alpha身体不住地颤栗着，而在最深的深处，那个进化中被舍弃了的生殖腔，也悄悄出现了入口。  
Little Peter敲了敲那道紧锁的门，无人回应。  
Peter对此深表惋惜：“我还以为Alpha也能打开生殖腔呢。”  
“就凭这句话，你的生物老师一定不会吝啬于给你一个D-。”  
事实证明，钢铁侠同时只会有一个柔软的嘴。

没能找到那个不存在的生殖腔，最后的成结自然只能在甬道里进行。Peter尝试咬了咬Tony脖子上那个诱人的腺体，不过来自信息素的排斥和Alpha坚硬皮肤的拒绝同时阻止了他。  
“我本来还想知道金属和薄荷混和会是个什么味道来着呢。”Peter带着撒娇的语气向眼前人抱怨着，而与奶狗形象严重不符的凶器还死死的卡在对方的体内。  
“Peter，你真的有必要补习一下你的生物学了。”即使是体内有一个正在成结的little Peter，Tony Stark的嘴炮指数也从来不会下降，“顺便一提，那个味道让人光是想像都会反胃。”

————————

第二天中午，等到Tony睡到自然醒的时候，枕边属于Peter的位置早已是一片冰凉。  
Tony拿起床头柜上那张贴在玻璃杯上的便利贴，上面密密麻麻的写满了熟悉的少年人的笔迹，落款的最后还画着一个小小的蜘蛛符号。  
「这还是第一次有人给我留事后纸条。」想到这，这张可怜的小纸片儿就从Tony的指间起飞，在空中划出了一条完美的抛物线，精准地落到了旁边的垃圾桶里。  
而做完这一切的铁人爸爸还没忘记嘱咐他的乖姑娘Friday：“记得把它捡起来过塑收好。”

————————

照理来说，分别通常会带来思念，时间越长，思念越深。  
但是Stark总裁完全没有一丝一毫类似于「想念」这样的情绪出现，不是他不够爱对方，而是因为他还没来得及想，那个该被想的人就已经回家了。

“所以你说的「far from home」和「成长」，意思就是飞到欧洲，然后睡一觉，第二天再飞回来？”  
Tony双手叉腰朝面前的年轻人挑了挑眉，肢体语言非常明确——「你得给我个解释」。  
年轻人脸上露出有些讨好的笑容：“前天晚上……稍微有一点点夸大……”  
「稍微。」Tony又一次露出了假笑。

他本来应该就这次「欺骗」跟Peter来一次严肃正经的谈话，要不然谁知道这个兔崽子下次还会用什么样的方法骗他心软。  
可是当他看到风尘仆仆、甚至还穿着那天出门时的帽衫的年轻人，他的心就像一个突然被放了气的气球，那些本来就微弱的气愤和不甘心一下子全部消失得无影无踪，只给他在心底留下一点点酸涩的心疼。  
他叹了口气，随手从衣柜里扯出一件浴袍扔到Peter面前：“洗澡去！”  
Peter抱着浴袍，笑得比加州的阳光还明媚：“我想洗鸳鸯浴。”  
“F*ck you,Peter!”  
“My pleasure,Tony.”


End file.
